As Stark As Our Reminiscence
by azureveur
Summary: Peter Pan raib tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Wendy Darling masih setia menunggunya di samping birai jendela. Malam berganti malam, sampai suatu kala Wendy berjumpa dengannya di gerai Tuan Jones.   Wendy/Peter story.
1. Chapter 1: The Missing Boy

**WARNING:** fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan riset yang abal-abal dan pikiran saya yang sangat terobsesi dengan benda alam gaib /slapped.

**Disclaimer:** I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie & Universal Studios and Coloumbia Pictures.

**AS STARK AS OUR REMINISCENCE**

**-azureveur**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Missing Boy**

.

.

.

Untuk suatu alasan, mungkin Wendy Darling perlu menghela napas. Perasaannya penat. Pandangannya kosong, memperhatikan kepulan asap yang bersuaka di tepi cangkir. Puntung rokok itu diapit di antara bibir, sementara tangannya teracung, menggenggam pemantik.

Asap begitu cepat menari-nari; berjulai perak.

Manik mata kelabunya terpancang, memasung kerai jendela. Sekonyong-konyong ia tersentak, kala si kecil Constance berlari menerobos kerumunan massa. Madame Julie nampak terkejut—mendapati keliman roknya ditarik seseorang.

Wendy tertawa sumringah, lekas-lekas meletakkan puntung rokoknya di atas asbak. "Conney, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapnya, sembari menarik gadis kecil itu menjauhi rok Madame Julie. Constance tersipu-sipu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebentuk boneka peri.

"_Je suis désolé_1, Madame." Wendy membungkuk kecil. Meminta maaf. Dengan menyesal, diseretnya Constance ke lorong pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana kau dapat kemari?" bisiknya, gusar.

Gadis mungil itu menunjuk tirai rajutan yang membatasi jendela. John di luar sana, berdiri—melambai di pelataran jalan. Mengenakan _duster _hitam, dengan leher dibebat syal panjang.

Senyuman rindu, sekali itu tersungging di sudut bibir Wendy. Tak banyak bicara, ia mengayuh langkah, mendorong daun pintu, dan membiarkan Constance mengekorinya dari belakang.

"John! Bagaimana liburanmu?" Dekapan itu begitu erat, mengempas tubuhnya.

"Sangat menyenangkan, Wendy. Namun sayangnya, Conney terlampau rindu padamu." Tatapannya bergulir, menatap gadis kenesnya yang tengah mematut-matut rambut si peri.

"Benarkah, Conney?" tanya Wendy dengan mata berbinar-binar, membungkuk ke arah Constance.

Gadis itu tertawa. Kikihannya begitu riang. "Aku ingin Teddy, Aunt Wendy," ujarnya.

"Teddy? Lalu bagaimana dengan boneka barumu itu?" Wendy menunjuk boneka dalam rangkupan kemenakan perempuannya.

"Teddy! Aku mau Teddy!" racaunya, menarik-narik ujung jari Wendy.

"Baiklah. Bisa kutitip Conney padamu?" sela John, memotong perdebatan mereka.

"Tentu saja."

John mengecup ubun-ubun Constance, lalu merapatkan kerah _duster-_nyayang menganga.

"Ucapkan _goodbye _untuk Daddy, Conney," bujuk Wendy, separuh melambai.

John balas menatap. Pria itu berbalik dan menghilang di antara kumparan pedestrian di sisi luar Hyde Park.

"_Well_, apa yang hendak kita lakukan hari ini, Conney?" sergah Wendy, bersemangat.

Constance melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Teddy!" pekiknya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mengunjungi Teddy." Wendy tak bermaksud menipu, namun satu-satunya toko mainan terdekat adalah gerai tua milik Uncle Jones. Ia ingat pertama kali Tuan George membelikan John sekantung gundu. Mungkin mereka dapat menemukan lemari Teddy di sana.

Musim dingin hampir tiba, persis seperti tujuh belas tahun lalu—kala dirinya yang berusia tiga belas tahun hendak beranjak dewasa. Namun kini, Wendy hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya yang tak ubahnya Aunt Millicent: wanita tua, penyendiri, dan terobsesi pada roman picisan.

Kerabatnya tak pernah mengimbaunya untuk menikah. Wendy masih menunggu seseorang. Begitupun John yang telah lama merindukan Tiger Lily, tapi sayang, semua orang menganggap bahwa anekdot itu tak ubahnya kisah negeri impian.

Tidak ada Neverland di ujung pelangi. Tak ada Hook—si bajak laut—ataupun gerombolan _mermaid _yang berpesta di pinggir laguna.

"Aunt Wendy?" Lagi-lagi si kecil Constance berungut.

"_Yes_, Conney Darling." Wendy hampir saja melupakan bahwa genta di pucuk jalan telah berdentang. Para wanita sibuk menyongsong anak-anak mereka, menyusuri _zebra cross_.

Bayu musim dingin berdesir meletup-letup. Membuat Wendy berjalan agak meringkuk, berlari ke pojok gerai kelontong. "Conney, apa kau merasa dingin?" tanya Wendy, membenahi _scraf _merah jambu yang melingkari leher gadis itu.

Constance mengangguk pelan. "Apakah rumah Teddy masih jauh?"

Wendy nampak bersemburat. "Tidak, Dear. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, sejajar dengan telapak tangan Constance yang teracung.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Dan kanopi jelaga milik gerai Tuan Jones pun terlihat di pelataran jalan. "Ayo, Conney lebih cepat!" pekik Wendy, menggebu-gebu.

Constance berlari beriringan. Tertawa-tawa, sembari mendaratkan sepasang sepatu _loafer_-nya di atas permadani biru. Kedua kerai pintu terbuka. Sayup-sayup keramaian terdengar ingar-bingar, memekakkan telinga.

"Kita sudah sampai, Conney. Mari kita cari tempat tinggal Teddy_._"

Constance tak lagi mendengar pesan sang bibi. Manik safirnya telah berbinar. Bergelimpung bersama siluet lemari mainan. Kakinya menandak-nandak, berlari—tak mengacuhkan pekikan Wendy.

"Conney!"

Constance telah raib. Entah mungkin ia tersesat atau pun mengenali rumah Tuan Teddy di tempat yang tepat.

"Miss Darling?"

Wendy terkesiap. Tak diduga namanya dipanggil dari balik konter. Seorang pria berusia senja menyeringai ramah.

"O, Sir …" Alis Wendy berjingkat, membusur.

"Aku senang kau bertandang kemari. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengenalimu sebagai gadis muda, Wendy. Dan kini, tinggimu bahkan sudah menjulang seperti para wanita ningrat," tukas Tuan Jones.

Wendy terkekeh.

Sayang, sapaan singkat itu lekas berlalu. Pengunjung anyar terlanjur mendorong daun pintu. "James, aku akan menunggumu di konter itu. Jangan terlalu lama memilih," ujarnya, membiarkan seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arah lajur lemari pajang.

Wendy kembali terdiam. Jemarinya masih sibuk mencukil-cukil bidal tua yang terpajang di pinggir mesin kasir.

"_Morning, _Tuan Jones_,_" sapa sang pemuda, menanggalkan topi _fedora_-nya.

Wendy tak ayal mengerling.

"Moring, Mr—"

"—Peter?" Mata Wendy membeliak, tatkala mengenali wajah pemuda itu.

Tuan Jones terlonjak, mendengar Wendy yang memekik terlalu keras. Khalayak mulai mengira dirinya sinting. Namun, pemuda itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak biasa.

"_Yes_?" jawabnya, gugup. "Apa aku mengenalmu, Miss?"

Napas Wendy tercekat. Hatinya bagai bertabur bunga. "Peter Pan?" tandas Wendy, tanpa rasa ragu.

Tak ada suara. Semua kehebohan itu bak menyusut menjadi sebuah kerutan yang tertambat pada dahi sang pemuda.

"Kau mengenal Miss Wendy, Tuan Roland?" tanya Tuan Jones, menatap gusar. Peter tak mengangguk.

"_Sorry_, Miss. Aku mungkin mengenalmu di kehidupan sebelumnya, tetapi namaku bukan Peter Pan." Ia menekur, sembari menempelkan topi pendek itu di dadanya—sebagai tanda hormat.

Mulut Wendy masih menganga. Apa ia tengah berkhayal?

Memang tak mungkin menemukan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan bocah laki-laki cinta pertamanya dulu, tetapi wajah itu—Peter seperti terlahir kembali. Sebagai seorang pemuda tampan yang berbelahan dagu memesona dan wangi tubuh yang mirip pria dewasa.

"O, _sorry _Tuan Roland." Wendy benar-benar membungkuk. Tak sadar beberapa butir air matanya jatuh.

Peter menatapnya salah tingkah. Ia tak menyangka Wendy akan menangis seketika itu. "Miss, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya, berjalan mendekat.

Wanita itu gegas mengelak.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, Tuan," tukasnya, berjalan terhuyung. Menyeret langkah ke arah peti-peti penyimpanan barang.

.

.

.

Gedung itu tak dihuni seorang diri, Adeline Foster sengaja meluangkan kamar kosong di paviliunnya untuk menampung kawanan orang asing. Sejak kepergian adik lelakinya—Jonathan, ia membiarkan segala hartanya berduli di tengah rembulan. Dan kini, apa yang ia lakukan tak lebih dari sebuah kesia-siaan.

Saban hari, segelas _wine _dari perkebunan terbaik mewarnai meja pualam di ruang hidang. Ditambah dengan soneta indah dari petikan harpa. Piringan hitam itu selalu terputar, tak pernah berhenti kendati malam kian kelam dan dunianya berhenti berkumpar.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Adeline, terkejut di depan pintu.

"Kau rupanya Adele," sapa seseorang, sembari menanggalkan _cloak _beledunya, tergantung di tonggak kayu.

"Ke mana saja kau seharian ini, Peter?"

"Seperti biasa, aku melakukan kunjungan ke St. Dominic," ujarnya, melengos ke arah ruang tengah.

Api nampak telah berkobar di tungku perapian. Peter gegas menarik onggokan surat kabar dari ceruk birai tangga. "Ada apa kabar terbaru apa hari ini?" gumamnya.

Adele tak menjawab. Tubuhnya berlenggak-lenggok layaknya seorang putri, mengikuti alunan musik yang mendayu.

Seluruh antariksa seolah miliknya. Tak ada rembang purnama di awal Desember, hanya ada sisa-sisa roman Thanksgiving yang terselip di antara semarak menjelang pesta Natal.

"Pete!" rapal Christopher, melirik pelik di sela kantuk.

"Hey, Chris. Kau baru saja tiba?"

Seluruh penghuni paviliun tahu, Christopher Lawrence—sang pujangga muda—baru saja mendarat di tanah Britania, setelah sebelumnya terdampar di negeri rempah.

"Iya, sekitar pukul tiga dini hari."

"O, mengapa kau harus memaksakan diri untuk kembali? Bukannya kau memiliki keluarga di Ipswisch?"

"Entahlah, kurasa mereka takkan mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sana." Ia berjalan gontai ke arah meja refektori, lalu menegak segelas susu di sambil kudapan senja.

"Bicara soal keluarga. Setidaknya kau bersyukur mengetahui tempat keluargamu berada, Chris," Peter kembali melirik deretan kata pada lembar surat kabarnya. "Tadi siang aku baru bertemu seseorang, kurasa ia mengenaliku."

Seluruh mata tertuju padanya—khususnya Adeline yang tengah tertelungkup di atas leretan tuts piano. Tubuh ramping itu secepat kilat menegak dan menjatuhkan diri di permukaan sofa.

"Seseorang?" Manik zamrudnya berpendar. Ditambah dengan kedutan tipis di dahi.

"Benar. Seorang wanita. Entah siapa dirinya, namun ia salah mengenaliku dengan panggilan Peter Pan." Pemuda itu bukam, lalu memandang langit utara dengan raut sentimentil. Tak ada secercah kepuasan yang tergurat di sana, hanya tersirat sekelumit rahasia dari kehidupan yang mungkin pernah menjadi miliknya.

"O, kurasa ia salah mengenali orang. Namamu 'kan bukan Peter Pan," tandas Adeline, menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Peter.

"Mungkin saja," ujar pemuda itu, mengedik. "Tapi apakah kau percaya pada negeri dongeng?"

Wanita itu mendengus. "Dongeng? Bodoh! Tak ada yang percaya pada anekdot konyol itu di usiamu, Pete." Ia lekas terlonjak dengan mata membeliak.

"Hey! Mengapa kau marah? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Tak bermaksud memaksamu untuk percaya."

"Terserah katamu. Namun, aku tak ingin kau membahas soal dongeng itu."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tahu, Adele. Kau menyembunyikan suatu hal dariku. Dari semuanya. Aku tidak sepandir yang kau kira."

Adeline tak lagi berdebat. Wajahnya berpaling, disusul sepasang kaki mungilnya yang beranjak ke arah _mud room_. "Giliranmu untuk menjaga paviliun. Aku hendak pergi, jangan tunggu aku," ucapnya datar.

Peter hanya sanggup menghela napas. Membiarkan bunyi entakan nyaring itu membahana di seantero ruang.

Dari ujung dapur, Christopher menatapnya. "Hey, Bung. Kau jangan terlalu sering membuatnya marah." Ia terkekeh. Meniup-niup cangkir teh _camomile_-nya yang dikeriapi uap.

"Aku tak membuatnya marah," sangkal Peter, memutar tubuh. Menghampiri setoples _ginger cookies _yang terjajar di lemari penyimpanan.

"Aku mengerti apa yang hendak kau bela, namun kurasa, kau nampak tertarik pada gadis asing itu."

Gerakan Peter terhenti. Jarum jam seolah terputar kembali ke saat di mana ia menyebrangi setapak bersalju bersama James O'Connell. Anak yatim itu terus saja berceloteh tanpa henti. Entah mengenai masa lalunya begitu mengharukan atau pun kejadian konyol lainnya—yang tak sepatutnya diceritakan.

Peter tak pernah mengira bahwa penampilan bersahaja itu bisa memikatnya. Seorang wanita tanpa nama, hidup dalam kenangan masa lalu yang tak pernah dapat ia lupakan, mungkin. Namun, lekuk wajah itu laksana terpatri mati di dasar pikirannya. Membuat ia selalu mengingat senyuman salah tingkah yang mencuat di bibirnya.

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau melupakannya. Kita tidak dapat memprediksi kapan ajalnya jika kau tetap terlena dengan gadis itu. Entah Adele atau dirimu sendiri yang membuatnya kehilangan reputasi dan para rekan sejawat."

Kalimat itu ada benarnya. Christopher tak hanya berwejang—atau sekadar membela saudara sepupunya di hadapan Peter. Bukan kodrat mereka untuk dicintai atau saling mencinta. Di antara mereka, hanya dirinya seorang yang memiliki kehidupan bebas. Tanpa tuntutan _alpha _dan _beta_, sedang Amerie dan Aiden memiliki hubungan kekerabatan yang tak terdefinisi. Saudara sekandung? Mungkin, lama sebelum mereka saling bercumbu di bawah siluet lampu jalan—namun, fakta itu terlanjur menjadi berita usang setelah keduanya mengaku tentang talian _imprint _tak kasatmata.

"Entahlah, Chris. Aku tak pernah mengecap rasa aneh itu sebelumnya. Seperti ada ruang hampa pada masa lalu." Bunyi kunyahan itu berkeruk-keruk di mulut Peter.

Chris masih menggenggam gelas rampingnya. Bibirnya menyerngai. "Aku tahu perasaan itu, tetapi aku berbicara soal keselamatan bukan meluhurkan prioritas cinta masa lalu."

Benarkah Peter mencintainya? Lalu, bagaimana ia dapat memetakan perasaan itu terhadap Adeline? Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apakah hati Peter sungguh terketuk.

.

.

.

Malam begitu kelam. Ranting-ranting berbonggol kayu mulai berderak. Mendendangkan simpang-siur bayu penghulu musim dingin. Hanya berbalut mantel kasmir biru, Wendy Darling memberanikan diri. Melongokkan kepalanya di jendela. Menatap pemandangan riuh yang telah lama tak berkelebat di korena matanya.

Apakah mereka terlalu lama melupakan Peter Pan?

Agaknya baru kemarin kapal Hook tertambat di sisi luar jendela. Keenam anggota The Lost Boys satu per satu melompat dari pemburit kapal dan bercengkerama bersama Tuan Geogre—layaknya ayah baru mereka.

Wendy tak pernah lupa, bagaimana kebahagiaan menggelimangi raut Aunt Millicent. Slightly yang bertingkah layaknya bocah buangan, tak menyangka akan mendapatkan ibu barunya malam itu. Aunt Millicent terharu, bahkan ia berteriak kesetanan seperti memenangkan undian lotre tahunan.

Tanpa disadari bibir Wendy meringis. Menertawakan kejadian konyol sekaligus memilukan itu. Petang terakhir di tengah bulan Desember adalah rembang purnama, di mana sebuah lingkaran raksasa terukir pada petala langit. Dan terakhir kalinya ia menatap manis Peter di bawah siluet keperakan. Hatinya seolah dirajam rindu.

"Wendy?"

Wanita itu hampir saja terjungkal dari birai jendela.

Nyatanya, Michael Darling telah berhasil merangsek masuk ke kamar kakak perempuannya. Tubuh jangkungnya terhuyung. Berusaha menyeimbangkan diri, sembari membawa pinggan tembaga bertatahkan teko dan cangkir porselin.

"O, _hello _Michael," ucap Wendy, agak terkejut. "Apa itu untukku?" Lehernya berjengit.

Michael menyeringai tipis. Dengan cekatan tangan gagah itu meletakkan pinggan di atas meja. Bunyi carakan teh berlindap-lindap, mengisi kesenjangan malam. Wendy masih terlena, memandangi surai pucat bulan yang terlukis di angkasa.

"Kau masih ingat Peter, Michael?" tanya Wendy, menerima sugguhan cangkir teh dari adiknya.

"Peter Pan?" Michael separuh menyahut. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, sibuk memerciki permukaan teh dengan herba penangkal dedemit.

"Iya. Peter Pan. Apakah kau masih ingat padanya?"

"Entahlah. Kukira itu hanya anekdot belaka. Bukankah kau sering menceritakannya semasa dulu?"

Wendy menghela napas panjang. "Memang. Tetapi ia pernah—"

"—hentikan itu, Wen. Kurasa kau hanya bermimpi. Sebuah dongeng hanyalah dongeng."

"Hanya dongeng?" Wendy tak ayal berkacak pinggang. Alisnya menikung. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah gaib dan papan _oujia_-mu. Bisakah kita menyebutnya hanya mitos?"

"Jelas semua itu berbeda. Mereka lebih menganggap bahwa mitos gaib adalah sebuah kultur _urban_."

Wendy tak lagi menjawab. Emosinya terlanjur mencelos. Dan itu bukan 'lah permulaan yang cemerlang untuk membahas konfrontasi antara negeri dongeng dan alam gaib.

"Bicara soal mitos. Apa kau mendengar bahwa London tengah mengalami teror serigala?" tanya Michael, menyesap teh herba di cangkirnya.

Wendy bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Serigala bukanlah sesuatu yang harafiah bagi penduduk London. Hutan mereka berada di tenggara—dekat Essex, lalu apa yang perlu ditakutkan. Takkan ada seekor serigala yang mungkin mengusik peradaan manusia di Kensington Garden.

"Hey, Wen! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" gerung Michael, menatap sinis.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan mendengarkan kisah horor klasikmu."

"Itu bukan sekadar cerita horor, Wendy. Mereka bahkan memang nyata," ucap Michael, menggebu-gebu. "Ini! Kau harus minum ini sekarang." Tak banyak bicara Michael lekas-lekas menaburkan kelopak ungu ke dalam cangkir saudara perempuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mike?" Wanita itu beringsut menjauh.

"Bukan hal yang menakutkan. Aku hanya menaburkan _aconitum_."2

"A-aco?" Wendy berusaha mengeja, namun sepertinya kata itu terdengar seperti kajian taksonomi.

"_Aconitum_. Wanginya tak jauh beda dengan _rooibos_. Kau pasti menyukainya."

"Tapi… untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" Wendy nampak gusar, melirik-lirik ke dalam teh pekatnya.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga. Terhadap serigala."

Wendy mendengus. "Tak ada serigala di Kensington Garden. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Bukan hanya serigala biasa, Wendy. Ini perkara _werewolf _dan komplotannya."

Entah apa yang terbersit di kepala Michael. Ia mulai berperangai aneh semenjak menghadiri sebuah _camp _berburu. Berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka perpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, layaknya penduduk nomaden. Dan kini, Michael seperti mendedikasikan separuh jalan hidupnya untuk meneliti makhluk gaib.

.

.

.

Adeline Foster tak kunjung datang sejak semalam. Pintu kayu paviliun masih terkunci rapat. Dan Peter Roland mulai kelimpungan, tak mendapati selaksa aroma mawar tertoreh di sisi samping tempat tidurnya.

Wanita itu belum pulang. Entah ke mana perginya. Apakah ia sefrustasi itu sampai-sampai ia melupakan alamat paviliunnya untuk sekadar bertandang?

"Peter?" tanpa dibayangi deritan, pintu kamarnya sekonyong-konyong terbuka. Amerie menyembulkan kepala.

"_Morning_, Amerie," erangnya, masih terbelenggu kesunyian fajar.

"_Sorry_, tak sengaja membangunkanmu. Ke mana Adele?" tanyanya, meringis.

Peter hanya mengedik. Manik biru _lapiz lazuli_-nya mengerjap. Membiarkan seluruh inderanya memeka.

"Bukan aromanya yang biasa," edus Peter, tersenyum kecut. "Bicara soal Adele, untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai malapetaka yang terjadi di kota." Amerie mendorong kuat-kuat daun pintu, sambil menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" desah Peter, menyalang.

"Perkara pembunuhan."

Peter berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa itu bukan ulahnya. Bahkan bukan ulah salah satu dari mereka. "Dan—"

"—kuharap, itu bukan Adele," potong Amerie lekas-lekas.

Peter masih membungkam di atas tilam. Kancing kemejanya tertaut asal-asalan dengan wajah menengadah ke sisi tirai. Tidak seharusnya ia mendengarkan kabar yang menggundahkan di pagi-pagi buta.

Raibnya Adeline tak dapat serta-merta menjadi acuan untuk menentukan sang pembunuh. Ia bukan pengidap _lycanthropy_3 kelas amatir.

"Sebaiknya aku memeriksa keadaan," ujar Peter, gegas membenahi pakaian. Kakinya melonjak turun dari atas tempat tidur, dan menyambar _coat _panjangnya di pasak penggantung.

"Ingin English Breakfast _tea_?" tawar Amerie, mencuatkan seulas senyum.

"_Sorry_, Amerie. Kurasa aku tak dapat makan bersama." Pria itu lekas menyelinap ke arah lorong panjang.

.

.

.

_to be continued…_

.

.

.

1 (Bahasa Perancis) maaf

2 sejenis tanaman herba yang sering disebut '_wolfsbane'_, yang menurut mitos dalam melemahkan gejala lycanthropy

3 kekuatan atau kutukan manusia untuk bisa bertransformasi menjadi _werewolf_


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Thoughts

**WARNING:** fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan riset yang abal-abal dan pikiran saya yang sangat terobsesi dengan benda alam gaib /slapped.

**Disclaimer:** I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie & Universal Studios and Coloumbia Pictures.

**AS STARK AS OUR REMINISCENCE**

**-azureveur**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Endless Thoughts**

.

.

.

Keluarga Darling tak lagi melukis mimpi di ujung pendar mentari. Pagi minggu kedua di penghulu Desember seolah menjadi bulan-bulanan para warga Kensington Garden. Tuan Kent dan isterinya berlari lintang pukang di pelataran jalan.

Blok kelima dari tatanan plantologi kota seolah digunjing ricuh. Darah berceceran di sekitar ranjang doyong berkontur albasia. Dan seluruh warga sudah saling dorong menyarati serambi depan tempat kejadian perkara.

Wendy Darling baru saja tiba. Rambutnya kusut masai—belum sempat mematut diri di depan cermin. Di sampingnya berdiri si Constance kecil, bersama ayahnya, John.

"Apa yang terjadi, Mrs. Loudres?" tanya Wendy. Kepalanya berjengit-jengit berusaha menangkap bayangan di balik tali pembatas.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya telah terjadi pembunuhan," jawab Mrs. Loudres, menarik diri dari kerumunan.

Paras Wendy seketika memucat. Ditatapnya John dengan hati berdenyar. "Sebaiknya kau yang membawa Conney hari ini," bisiknya.

John yang gelagapan hanya dapat menekur. Menatap Conney yang tengah asyik masyuk bermain dengan Tuan Teddy.

"_Com'on_, Conney. Kita hampir terlambat," desak John, lekas-lekas menarik tangan Constance.

Gadis itu tersentak. Manik cokelatnya berkaca-kaca. Menyandang tatapan ringkih. Jemari mungilnya hendak menggapai-gapai ujung lengan Wendy.

"Aunt Wendy ..." panggilnya terbata-bata.

"Conney, maaf untuk hari ini. Aunt Wendy tidak bisa menemanimu," wanita itu memberi penjelasan, sembari membungkuk. Diusapnya kening Constance, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di ubun-ubun gadis mungil itu.

Constance masih memberengut muram. Satu per satu kaki reniknya mengentak-entak gontai di sepanjang aspal jalanan.

.

.

Tiga puluh detik terhanyut bersama keadaan, nyatanya tak membuat Wendy Darling tersadar. Mata sayu itu tak urung melepaskan siluet si Constance kecil dari trotoar jalan.

"Wendy?" tiba-tiba saja, seorang wanita meringking dari arah selatan.

"Mrs. Elanor?" alisnya terangkat, sembari mengangguk sesaat. "Apa kau tahu penyebab semua ini?" Wendy berusaha mengorek informasi.

Dahi Mrs. Elanor mengernyit. Matanya memicing jauh ke arah Opsir Doyle yang sibuk berkelit dengan buku pencatat.

"Er, aku hanya mendengar bahwa mereka menemukan jejak serigala."

Wendy membungkam. Memikirkan perbincangan teh semalam. Lantas, apa perkataan Michael bukan sekadar isapan jempol? Tanpa memedulikan rajukan warga, Wendy menyelinap ke perintang depan.

"_Sorry_, Miss. Anda tidak dapat melewati batas ini," cecar seorang opsir muda.

Alih-alih mengindahkan ucapan itu, Wendy menangkap sebersit bayangan Peter Roland di ujung sana. Tepat di pinggir ceruk anak tangga, pemuda itu seolah tak menyadari bahwa keberadaannya telah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi Wendy Darling.

"Pete—" Wendy hendak memekik, namun tatapan tajam sang opsir terlebih dahulu menyergapnya.

Wendy merunduk gusar, tatkala otaknya memutar cara untuk menerobos ke dalam rumah usang itu. Peter Roland membuatnya kian penasaran. Pertemuan mereka bukan berlandaskan sebuah ketidak-sengajaan. Namun, apakah pertemuan untuk kedua-kalinya patut dianggap sebagai takdir?

Wanita muda itu masih tepekur di pinggir perintang. Ditiliknya Peter yang tersenyum culas ke arah Opsir Doyle. Mereka saling bertukar sapa, sampai akhirnya kedua pemuda itu memasuki tempat kejadian perkara.

Prasangka itu begitu ganjil, kala Wendy tak sengaja memergoki bahwa Peter Roland memiliki relasi dengan keluarga Munez—sang pemilik rumah.

"Sebaiknya Anda tidak menghalangi prosedur penyelidikan ini, Miss," tegur Opsir Lewis, berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi dia—" kilah Wendy, terhenti. Manik safirnya berkilat-kilat, melihat sosok Peter yang telah menyembul di balik kerai pintu. Pemuda itu lekas melengos, menabrak kerumunan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dengan langkah gontai, menyisir trotoar sarat pedestrian.

.

.

"Tuan Roland!" Wendy berlari dengan bibir _fuchsia_-nya yang berkoar-koar.

Langkah jenjang Peter Roland terlanjur melaju. Sekonyong-konyong, sebuah genta di perempatan Bayswater Road berhasil menangguhkan decitan sol sepatunya. Pemuda itu menengok. Dan tatapan mereka pun bertemu.

Wendy nampak tersipu. Parasnya semerah buat bit. Lengkap dengan senyuman menawan—mengonce keluk sempurna.

Peter menekur canggung. Hatinya berdenyar.

Wendy menekuk kedua tungkai kaki, sembari menjinjing keliman gaun monokromnya.

"Ah, Miss Darling?" alis Peter berjengit, berusaha memindai paras anggun itu.

Wendy mengangguk. "Wendy," sambungnya, mengoreksi. "Apa kau tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, Sir?"

Pemuda itu terheran, mengapa wanita yang salah mengenali dirinya mudah sekali bercengkerama dengan orang asing. "Er, sepertinya," ujar Peter, tak yakin.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan _robusta_? Apa kau keberatan?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai getir. Entah apa yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Tidak seharusnya ia berdiri di tengah khalayak dan mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk melirik. Namun, kala itu—di mana mata safir Wendy mengukir sebuah percikan janggal di lubuk hatinya. Stereotip berang itu tak ayal meredam. Membuatnya merasa damai, walau sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali menginjakkan kaki ke paviliun dan memaki Adeline.

"Sama sekali tidak." Keduanya berjalan, beriringan. Sampai mereka tiba di depan kedai kopi Tuan Figgs.

.

.

"Apa yang mengundangmu ke kediaman keluarga Munez, Sir?" tanya Wendy, meletakkan cangkir teh-nya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, tapi kami mengenalnya. Maksudku, kekasihku."

Wendy hampir saja menyemburkan separuh isi cangkir, jika tak lekas-lekas mengejan napas."Kau memiliki …"

"Kekasih?" Peter hanya tak ingin menyebut Adele sebagai seorang _kekasih_, tapi toh seluruh penghuni paviliun tentu tahu, bahwa mereka kerap menghabiskan malam bersama.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, namun sebaliknya, Wendy hanya memandangi permukaan cangkir sembari merutuki diri. Perlahan jemarinya merogoh-rogoh celah saku, dan mengeluarkan sebentuk pemantik.

Dengan cepat, api tersulut di ujung puntung rokoknya.

"Munez dan keluargaku—kami sama-sama berasal dari kalangan yang sama," ucap Peter, mengaduk-aduk cangkir _robusta. _

"Aku tak mengerti. Kau—kau bukan orang Spanyol. Lalu, mengapa kau berkata bahwa kalian berasal dari kalangan yang sama?"

"Aku memang bukan seorang _Latino_. Tapi aku pernah tinggal beberapa bulan di Meksiko dan berkerabat dekat dengan para _Quileute_. Lalu, aku bertemu Adele—kekasihku."

Wendy tak menyangka, bahwa Peter akan berkata secanang itu. Ia jelas bukan Peter Pan yang selama ini Wendy impikan. Namun, bagaimana dengan para _Quileute_? Kata itu bukan 'lah hal asing di telinga Wendy. Berulang kali Michael menebar jampi, hanya karena ia membenci kata itu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Namun, apakah Peter Pan adalah salah satu dari _mereka_?

"Miss Darling, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Wanita itu masih saja bergeming. Membiarkan kelopak matanya tak mengerjap.

Jemari hangat sekonyong-konyong Peter menyentuh punggung tangannya. Wendy tersentak, "Apa ada yang salah, Sir?"

"Apakah kau bersedia menceritakan sebuah dongeng untukku?"

Hanya ada sebuah kesenyapan yang menggaung. Wendy tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Peter Roland dan dongeng?

"Tapi, Sir," desah Wendy, resah.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin. Aku hanya penasaran dengan dirimu. Mengapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Peter Pan kala itu? Apa aku mirip dengannya?"

Lidah Wendy terasa kelu; sama seperti ulu hatinya yang tertikam sembilu. Kendati ia sangat mengharapkan pertanyaan itu, namun bukan sebagai pertanyaan bodoh yang mendasarkan rasa penasaran Peter akan sebuah anekdot kuno.

Wanita itu berdeham. Degup jantungnya memuncak.

Peter masih menatapnya. Rambut cokelat tuanya tersugar ke atas, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan, tak ubahnya dekade lalu.

Wendy terhenyak. Bibirnya yang terkatup mulai merapal, "Cerita itu berawal dari Hook. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Ia mengambil jeda sesaat. "Seorang kapten bengis dengan awak kapal kepercayaannya: Smee."

Cengiran khas itu terukir tepat di ujung bibir Peter—tepat di mana Wendy pernah memberikan _bidal _miliknya.

"Hook? Mengapa mereka memanggilnya seperti itu?" ujar Peter.

"Tangannya berbentuk kail, maka semua negeri memanggilnya: Hook." Wendy menoleh ke luar jendela. Teringat pada malam, kala Peter pertama kali memasuki rumahnya dengan sebuah siluet yang beterbangan di seantero rumah.

Andaikata ia dapat memutar kembali lembaran almanak, kembali pada waktu John memaksanya membacakan deongeng itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Pastinya ia takkan membiarkan Peter pergi. Meninggalkannya di tengah jendela berbingkai kayu ek.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Peter Pan? Mengapa kau tak ingin bercerita tentangnya?" Alis Peter berjingkat.

"Peter …" Wendy masih tak merasa tepat membicarakan Peter dengan Peter yang salah. "… Pan. Ia bocah yang menolak untuk tumbuh dewasa. Ia mengajariku, John, dan Michael untuk terbang menyusuri langit Neverland."

Peter Roland terbatuk. Sengau tawanya becampur dengan dehaman keras yang tersangkut di pangkal paru-paru.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sir?" Raut Wendy tersirat cemas.

Tangan Peter terkibas-ibas, seolah ingin dongeng magis itu tetap mengalun.

"Baiklah." Wendy menolak untuk menatap mata kelabu itu. "Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melawat rumahku, tetapi malam itu, Nana—anjing pengasuhku—berdengking nyaring. Dan kami pun merasa terbebas, terbang melalui jendela rumah."

"Apa semudah itukah kalian dapat terbang?" Peter berusaha menahan kekeh tawanya di celah tenggorokan.

"Peter Pan memiliki peri, ia memanggilnya Tink—kependekan dari Tinkerbell. Debu peri 'lah yang membuat kami dapat terbang."

"Peri?" Peter Roland tepekur dengan mulut menganga. "O, tentu saja tak ada yang perca—"

Secepat kilat jari itu melesat. Wendy menyentuh bibir Peter tanpa berpikir panjang. "Jangan pernah katakan itu. Mereka akan mati." Ucapannya begitu datar, sedingin yang pernah terbisikkan di gendang telinganya.

Peter terkesiap.

Mata biru Wendy membeliak. Tubuh rampingnya terjajar mundur, menabrak sandaran sofa. "_Sorry_, Sir." Parasnya bagaikan dirajah malu; tak sanggup lagi berlakon seolah-olah Peter Roland tak terlibat dalam kisah itu. Roman wajahnya seperti dipatri terbalik, menyerupai Peter yang apatis, yang selalu berlagak tak mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan pamit, Wendy melesap di balik pintu kedai.

.

.

.

Rinai hujan masih berkerisik di pelataran depan. Tepat di samping serambi paviliun, ditemani sebatang Camel Wides. Adeline Foster berdiri berbalut _bathrobe_ kasmirnya. Paras jelita itu berbinar-binar, menatap tubuh Peter yang basah kuyup melonjak ke petak mungil di bibir beranda.

"O, Peter," aksen Britania Raya itu tak ayal menguar.

"Hentikan itu, Adele," Peter tak sempat menjeling. Wanita itu telah menelusup, masuk ke dalam rangkulannya. Begitu cepat hingga gerakan spontan itu hampir tak kasatmata. Bibir Peter yang menganga, dipagutnya tanpa kata-kata. Adeline mungkin berpikir bahwa Peter akan membalas ciuman itu, namun sayang, tak ada hasrat yang terisa tak ubahnya amarah.

"Adele!" sentak Peter.

Adeline membungkam. Buku-buku jari pucat itu masih mencengkeram bahunya. Guruh menggelegar. Memperlihatkan mata kelabu yang berkilat-kilat di bawah naungan langit.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Peter? Tak biasanya kau menolak itu semua?" Manik matanya membeliak.

"Aku—" pemuda itu terbata. Kalam yang terajut di pangkal lidahnya bak tersirap masuk. Dadanya bersedu-sedan, kala kedua tangan itu terbentang putus asa. Ia tak sanggup mengaku, namun Adeline terlebih menatapnya. Menelisik penampilan janggal itu dengan sekali sorot.

"Kau menemuinya," ucapannya datar. Nadanya seperti terhanyut di tengah hujan. "Wendy Darling. Kau menemuinya 'kan, Peter?"

Peter Roland mengangguk. "Aku memang menemuinya. Namun, setidaknya aku tak melakukan hal kriminalitas seperti dirimu."

"Kriminalitas? Memangsa bukan 'lah suatu tindak kiriminal, Peter? Tapi apa yang telah kau lakukan itu—secara tak langsung—telah memasukkan kita semua ke dalam perangkap!" Adeline mulai berapi-api. Napasnya memburu, riuh rendah.

Peter melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

"Kau salah mengencani wanita, Pete. Apa kau tahu, siapakah Wendy Darling?"

Peter membisu. _Wendy Darling, gadis dalam dongeng_. Tak seharusnya ia menyimpulkan pertemuan singkat itu dengan sebuah kalimat konklusi.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya aku akan lebih memilihnya daripada dirimu yang sekarang."

Detik yang sama Adeline mengamuk. Mata zamrudnya menguak kelam. Berpinggiran merah dengan bercak kornea keemasan.

Peter beringsut mundur. Menghela separuh napas. Membiarkan tubuh kekar itu menerkam dirinya. Keduanya terjungkal. Menabrak birai pembatas beranda.

"Adele! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Kepingan tembikar hancur beralaskan tanah. Kepala Peter terasa nyeri. Dahinya mengernyit, tak kehilangan pandang. Menilik mata Adeline yang berluap amarah.

"Hentikan? Kau yang harusnya tidak melakukan itu, Peter!" Napas Adeline memburu.

Kedua lengannya menegak. Bibirnya menggeru nyaring di tengah pekikan hujan. Bulir-bulir air mata itu menggelenyar keluar, alih-alih terbenam bersama hatinya yang menggelegak.

Peter berusaha menahan, namun tubuhnya terempas. Terjerembab menghampiri ceruk anak tangga. Kakinya yang hendak melangkah, sontak terpuntir. Adeline telah merenggut mata kakinya—bersiap merajam tubuh ringkih itu.

Peter menggerung kesakitan. Kemeja satinnya koyak, bersimbah darah.

"Adele!" Tangan itu merenggut lengan gempal di hadapannya.

Adeline terdiam. Mata rubinya tak lagi sekuarsa kaca.

Dipagutnya bibir Adeline dalam diam; sehancur hatinya—merutuki kutukan bulan yang terpatri dalam darah mereka.

"Bisakah kita hentikan semuanya?" pinta Peter, mendesah.

Adeline terpaku.

Paras rupawannya tak lagi memahat wajah seorang wanita. Kutukan keparat itu memang menguasai dirinya. Bukan karena purnama, tapi karena apa yang teremban pada dirinya. _Alpha _dan _beta_—tak semudah itu mengartikan lika-liku hubungan Adeline Foster dan Peter Roland. Bukan sekadar kekasih atau panggilan calon isteri. Adeline Foster hanya semata-mata _mengubah _Peter untuk menemani dirinya tanpa arti atau pun wejangan palsu.

"Peter," suara gerungan itu begitu rikuh. Mata rubinya berangsur membias—tersinkron antara hijau zamrud berlembayung perak.

"_I'm sorry_, Adele." Dikecupnya dahi wanita itu dengan lembut. Peter bersenandung. Terbalut naungan senja.

Berada di langit yang sama. Tepat seperti malam, pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Peter bukan 'lah remaja rumahan yang kerap menghabiskan waktu berlarian di Oxford Street. Ia terdampar di bawah perincing _misletoe_, di pinggir trotoar gerai. Dan Adeline Foster menemukannya. Gadis itu mendengar sebersit rintih tolong di tengah salju. Pakaian pemuda di hadapannya begitu minim—menyerupai manusia hutan dengan pipi tercoreng hitam.

_Peter_, kata pertama kala ia memperkenalkan namanya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengelitiki hati Adeline, hingga ia tak lagi tinggal diam dan hanya memandangi laki-laki itu dengan tatapan iba.

"Kita harus pindah." Tak ada jalan lain, Adeline harus membawa pergi kawanannya. Malam ini, akan terjadi pertumpahan darah. "Michael Darling dan kawanannya akan melacak keberadaan aroma tubuhmu," bisiknya.

"Mereka tak pernah tahu kita berhimpun di tempat ini," Peter berusaha berkilah.

"Tidak. Mereka telah mencurigai tempat ini berbulan-bulan lalu. Jika kau ingin tetap bersamaku. Kita harus meninggalkan paviliun doyong ini."

Pemuda itu tak lagi bersesumbar. Pikirannya seolah melarung, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kawanan mereka. Christopher baru saja menikmati malam pertamanya setelah melancong berbulan-bulan lalu. Dan kini, mereka harus kembali berpindah. Mencari lahan baru yang entah di negeri antah berantah.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Peter. Aku mengenal seseorang di Glasgow yang akan membantu kita," jelas Adeline, mengelus pipi pucat pemuda itu.

Peter menyungging seulas senyum, tatkala denyut nadinya tetap berdenyar. Mendambakan wajah Wendy Darling yang raib di balik pintu kedai.

.

.

.

_to be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Daydream

**WARNING:** fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan riset yang abal-abal dan pikiran saya yang sangat terobsesi dengan benda alam gaib /slapped.

**Disclaimer:** I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie & Universal Studios and Coloumbia Pictures.

**AS STARK AS OUR REMINISCENCE**

**-azureveur**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Daydream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang sanggup membayangkan bagaimana seorang Wendy Darling memagut pandang—berhadapan dengan sebingkai jendela berkayu cheri. Dunia sudah tak lagi miliknya. Wajah kuyu itu masih menatap lurus, tepat membelah perempatan jalan di bawah kaki langit.

Tawang di atas Kensington masih tak ubahnya musim penghujan. Gemerisik dedaunan melibas keheningan.

"Wendy?" Mrs. Darling melangkah masuk, melepaskan _bonet _pastelnya, yang senada dengan gaun musim dingin.

Wendy terhenyak. Mengubah posisi duduknya, beringsut ke samping wanita tua itu. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tak bercengkerama seperti layaknya ibu dan anak. Ia rindu kala penghujung musim dingin, semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang tengah, menyambut kedatangan Aunt Millicent, bak Marry Poppins yang turun dari awang-awang.

"O, Mother." Wendy lekas berlari, menuntun wanita tua itu menuju _couch _empuk di sanding sofa. Ia tersenyum—memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih di antara bibirnya yang keriput.

Ada apa gerangan hingga Mrs. Darling bertandang di tengah rinai kelabu? Tak biasanya wanita renta itu begitu bersemangat—memcuatkan seuntai senyum pada usia senjanya. Keliman roknya dijinjing setinggi pantalon. Lalu menyilangkan kaki, sembari menyapu pandang ke seantero ruang.

"George belum datang?" tanyanya, santai.

Napas Wendy tercekat. "Father?" Ia merapatkan celah kardigannya. "Untuk apa ia datang kemari? Apa kita hendak melakukan konfrensi keluarga?"

"Semacam itu, Wendy." Marry Darling berusaha menjelaskan. Kakinya lekas-lekas menegak, melengos ke arah pantri.

Bukan Wendy tak merindukan ayahnya yang gemar bersenda itu. Hanya saja sangat tak biasa mereka menggelar ramah-tamah keluarga untuk bertiga (tanpa melibatkan John dan Michael).

"Tapi, Mum … apa yang hendak kita bahas?" rajuk Wendy, separuh berteriak.

Mrs. Darling sempat menyahutkan kalimat samar, tepat sebelum _bonet _pastelnya menyembul di balik dinding penghalang. Tangannya bergonjang-ganjing, berusaha menggiring cangkir-cangkir kopi itu, menghampiri ruang duduk.

"Biarkan diriku saja, Mother." Tanpa basa-basi, Wendy mengambil alih pasukan cangkir dari tangan Mrs. Darling.

Wanita tua itu menyungging senyum.

"Soal pertanyaanmu, ada baiknya kita menunggu George. Ia tak ingin melewatkan secuil pembicaraan, katanya." Tubuh ringkih itu terbungkuk-bungkuk, mengekori Wendy ke arah ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

"O, Wendy," seru George Darling, menanggalkan _long coat_-nya di antara sekat _mud room_.

Tubuh tegap itu masih sama seperti berberapa dekade lalu. Sayangnya Mr. Darling telah lama menanggalkan topi tinggi itu dan membiarkan rambutnya yang penuh uban kusut masai tertimpa buih-buih salju.

"Father," Wendy gegas, beranjak. Medekap erat tubuh ayahnya yang telah terkikis usia.

"Bagaimana dengan John?"

"Seperti biasa, ia tengah bekerja. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi ia akan menjemput Conney," jelas Wendy.

"Baiklah. Apa sebaiknya kita memulai?" gagas Mrs. Darling, menggamit lengan suaminya ke arah sofa.

Wendy tercenung. Bergegas menduduki permukaan _couch, _sembari mereguk isi cangkir di hadapannya.

"_Okay_, begini Wendy. Father baru saja mendapatkan rekan bisnis baru. Dan kami hendak menjodohkanmu dengan Andros Winslow."

Tidak perlu sepersekian detik menunggu, Wendy telah memuntahkan cairan kopi pahit ke dalam cangkir. "Mum? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian hendak menjodohkanku dengan Tuan Winslow?" Matanya membeliak, seiring tubuh ramping itu bangkit mencacak.

Seorang Peter Roland sudah cukup menyita seluruh kerja inderanya, namun kini, usaha yang tengah dilakukan Mrs. Darling hampir saja membuat hidupnya remuk dihantam godam.

"Father, bisakah kalian membantuku untuk tidak mengurusi hal satu itu?" tanya Wendy, memasang paras memelas.

"O, _dear_. Kau telah lama hidup sendiri. Bahkan lihat, adikmu—John—telah memiliki seorang anak perempuan."

Ocehan Mrs. Darling sontak membekap bibir Wendy. Kedua orang tuanya tak serta-merta dinilai salah. Mereka memang telah lama menunggu, sampai-sampai keduanya berspekulasi layaknya sepasang suami isteri yang merindukan kehadiran seorang cucu.

"Tapi, Mum. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya." Wendy seolah kehilangan dalih untuk memintal alibi. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa wanita itu mampu menjelaskan bahwa ia mencintai pria lain yang mirip seorang anak laki-laki, yang dulu pernah membawanya ke sebuah negeri bernama Neverland?

Pandir! Seorang Michael Darling pun lebih memercayai mitos alam gaib alih-alih meyakinkan dirinya bahwa negeri di balik awan fajar itu sungguh nyata.

"Wendy, bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan Andros terlebih dahulu? Father yakin, ia pemuda yang sesuai denganmu." George Darling nampak menggebu-gebu. Senyum sumringahnya berseri-seri, disambut tawa renyah Marry Darling.

"Benar, _dear_. Kau tidak dapat membandingkan Andros dengan pria yang kerap kau kencani," kekehnya.

Wendy telah lama mematut pikir, hendak menjelaskan kehidupan romansanya yang begitu rincu kepada Mr dan Mrs. Darling, hanya saja gagasan itu dirasa kurang tepat bagi seorang Mr. Darling yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang urusan keluarga.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sekali saja," umpat Wendy, memberengut masam. Di angannya mungkin saja kini ia tengah berdiri di ujung palka, bersiap-siap melompat dan hanyut, dilarung gelombang air laut.

"O, akhirnya, George!" Marry berteriak kegirangan, menyikut pinggang Mr. Darling.

"Tapi Mum harus berjanji. Jika acara kencan butaku dengan Tuan Winslow tidak berhasil, kalian harus berada jauh-jauh dari rencana lainnya. _Okay_?"

Mr. Darling nampak tergugup. Serba salah. "Baiklah, Wendy. Er, tetapi kami sangat mengharapkan bahwa ia akan menjadi suamimu kelak."

Marry Darling mengangguk, setuju.

**.**

**.**

Obrolan kopi bukanlah silogisme yang elok untuk diwejangi. Ruangan tengah berangsur kelam, sehitam jelaga. Lembayung tak kunjung muncul di ufuk barat, alih-alih salju turun kian lebat, merajahi atap pemukiman warga.

Wendy masih termangu. Menatap halimun tipis yang berkeriap di sisi luar cangkir. Sekonyong-konyong pintu di muka berkerit, membiarkan sebentuk kerpus abu menyembul di antara ceruk pintu.

"Hey, Mike! Dari mana saja dirimu?" tanya Wendy, berjengit.

Michael bergumam, "Er, aku hanya berkeliling." Matanya terlihat cekung. Ditambah tatapannya yang begitu sayu, seolah ia terjaga berhari-hari tanpa mengizinkan kelopaknya mengerjap.

"Padahal tadi kuharap, kau datang lebih awal. Mum dan Father baru saja menggelar rapat keluarga," dengusnya, menatap sinis ke arah Michael.

"Lalu mengapa mereka tidak memberitahuku? Apa John juga tahu?"

Wendy menggeleng. "Hanya kami bertiga."

"Biar kutebak, kalian pasti memperbincangkan persoalan wanita," cibir Michael, mendekap bantalan kursi.

"Tidak juga." Wendy tercenung. Pipinya bersemburat. "Mereka berniat mendaftarkanku dalam kencan buta."

Seketika itu Michael hampir saja terjungkal. Tawanya membahana, menyeruak di antara kesenyapan ruang. Diiringi entakan kaki jenjangnya yang menggemparkan lantai rumah.

Wendy memberengut. Membiarkan paras anggunnya ditera kemasygulan. "O, diamlah, Mike! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" sentaknya, murka.

Hardikan itu tak cukup untuk membuat Michael membungkam. Cengiran masam masih bergayut di pucuk bibirnya.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Apa kau akan pria itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku masih belum memutuskannya." Wendy tertunduk, berandai mengenai perjumpaannya dengan Peter Roland kemarin.

"O, Tuhan! Apa kau masih memikirkannya? Pria yang kau idam-idamkan tempo hari?" sesumbar Michael, seakan-akan ia seorang cenayang.

Mata kelabu itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. "Sekali lagi, Mike. Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak sedang memikirkannya," maki Wendy.

"Baiklah, Wen. Aku tak ingin menghakimi, tapi aku turut senang jika kau tak lagi mengharapkannya. Pagi tadi… kau tahu? Ada serangan mendadak di hunian Munez. Aku menemukan jejak seorang Roland di sana. Lebih tepatnya Foster. Adeline Foster," ucap Michael, menatap kakak perempuannya seperti halnya ia mereguki wanita itu dengan segala mitos gaib.

Wendy ternganga sesaat. Ia tak sanggup untuk mengerjap. Membiarkan epiglotisnya mengulum liur.

"Adeline Foster?" tanyanya, sekadar memastikan.

Michael mengangguk. Merogoh cerutu logam dalam sakunya.

"Benar. Wanita serigala itu—Adeline Foster. Penghuni paviliun di Selatan. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Aku baru saja mendengarnya," ujar Wendy tergagap.

Michael terkikih. "Sudah kuduga. Bicara soal Roland, sepertinya malam ini kami akan melakukan perburuan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya bermaksud bertandang."

Wanita itu mulai menebar paradigma . "Kau hendak membunuhnya?" tanyanya, bergidik. Ia tak pernah menyangka, adik bungsuya begitu candang melakukan hal sebiadab itu.

"Mungkin saja. Aku sudah lama tak berburu."

"Tapi, Mike—"

"—kau hendak membela pria jahanam pujaanmu?" Alis Mike menjinjit. Bibirnya mengembuskan asap. Aroma cengkih tak ayal berseliweran. Memagari kedua padangan itu dengan sebuah birai kasatmata.

"Bukan begitu. Mengapa kau tak bertandang saat rembang purnama, bukankah kau selalu mengharapkan wujud asli mereka?" Wendy tak bermaksud berkelakar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mereka-reka apa yang akan terjadi satu petang sebelum hari natal tiba.

"Itu tindakan bodoh, Wen. Kami tak bisa langsung mematok almanak untuk melacak rembang. Dan bisa saja mereka pada titik terkuat dan meronce banyak nyawa." Konsklusi Michael nampak tak dapat diganggu-gugat. Nyatanya, seluruh rangkaian acara berburu itu bukan potongan _scene_ khayalan tentang mengoyaki tubuh binatang.

Wendy terdiam. Alasan yang dilontarkannya memang tidak relevan. Dengan sedikit gemetar, jemari lentik itu menyentuh cuping teko. Dituangnya siraman kopi terakhir ke dalam cangkir.

_Tak-adakah cara lain agar ia berhasil meluputkan rombongan paviliun itu?_ pikiran Wendy mulai mengelana. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengerucutkan bibir. "Bagaimana jika aku ikut bersamamu?"

Michael kontan terbahak. "Yang benar saja, _Sis_. Kau hendak mati terbunuh? Sejak kapan kau mulai tertarik dengan komunitas paranormalku? Bukannya kau selalu berlagak apatis jika aku mengajakmu untuk terlibat?" kelakarnya, menjibakui pandangan pongo itu dengan sederet pertanyaan.

Wendy mungkin saja kehabisan akal untuk menjawab. Namun, senyumnya dengan lekas mengulas, rikuh. "Aku… aku hanya penasaran dengan para _werewolves_," kilahnya, melirik ke arah pinggan berisi teko kosong. "O ya, ingin cokelat panas?"

"Kopi," Mike menyentak sejenak, setelah sebelumnya tepekur, mendengarkan jawaban itu dari bibir Wendy.

Sudah lama sekali, Michael merindukan kata itu. Kata penasaran yang kerap kali hampir terucap dari bibir para anggota keluarga. Namun, alih-alih memercayai seluruh omongan sampahnya, George Darling terlebih menebar tatapan pelak.

"Baiklah, Mike. Aku akan menjerang air dahulu," sergah Wendy, mengangkat pinggan, berserta teko dan cangkir-cangkir mungil di atasnya.

"Tunggu, Sis. Apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu?"

"Tentang?" Dahi Wendy mengerut. Langkahnya terhenti.

"Tentang _werewolves_," ucapnya, berbinar-binar. Wendy tak ayal mengangguk. Hanya disertai seringai papa yang tersirat di ekor bibirnya.

"Aku mengizinkanmu."

Wendy masih mendelik dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk ikut dalam perburuanku, tapi ingat! Kau hanya boleh mengamati di dalam kereta," jelas Michael, menatap kakak sulungnya teduh.

"O, _thanks_, Mike!" Wendy menjerit, memeluk pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Distrik Essex tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berunjuk diri menjadi sebuntal bola salju. Dinyiuri gemersik dedaunan pinus, beraromakan kumulus awan samar yang terbersit di untaian langit.

"Apa kau sudah merapikan kopermu, Pete?" tanya Amerie, berlarian di seluruh penjuru rumah. Sibuk merisik perona matanya yang entah ia letakan di mana.

"Sebentar lagi," ucap Peter lesu. Mata sayunya menatap kosong ke arah perapian. Sulur merah itu menari-nari kian gahar, membawa kembali memoar-memoar usang pada kala itu—kala genta menara jam di Oxford Street telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas; pada rembang parade tahun baru.

Adeline Foster, seorang diri berbalut borkat, menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Kelopaknya mekar, seperti mengelu-elukan kedatangan selegion malaikat dari tingkap atas.

Peter Roland tak rela meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat dirinya berpijak, menanti genta pertama di bulan Januari.

Tepat di kala tengah malam. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Oncean seringai itu hanyalah lukisan semu; gambaran yang terperosok ke dalam tubir, yang dalam sekejap merampas akhlak kemanusiaannya.

Pemuda itu tak pernah menyalahkan Adeline Foster. Wanita itu menyelamatkannya.

**.**

**.**

"Peter?" pekik seorang wanita, berjalan memasuki ruang tengah. "Kau belum selesai mengepak barang-barangmu? Yang benar saja!" Adeline Foster nampak panik.

Peter enggan meladeni rancauan wanita itu. Ia masih tepekur. Menatap serpihan jelaga yang tersulut nyala api.

Tanpa banyak bicara, sekonyong-konyong wanita itu menyiram segelas air ke dalam ceruk tungku.

"Hey?" Peter terkesiap.

"Aku tunggu kau dalam lima menit. Kita akan segera berangkat. Jangan habiskan waktumu itu untuk mengenang hal-hal bodoh." Wanita itu gegas melengos ke arah beranda muka.

Peter hanya menghela napas penuh. Sekali lagi—jika ia berhak memohon—ia ingin tetap tinggal dan menolak untuk melancong ke Glasgow.

Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, dan Neverland. Seluruh nama itu agaknya tak dapat geming, berkumpar dalam kepala. Membuat dahinya sesekali mengernyit; berusaha meronce apa yang dahulu telah terpatri.

"Peter!" sayup-sayup panggilan Chris membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya, tunggu! Aku akan membantu," sahut Peter, tak sempat lagi berlari menuju koridor depan. Kakinya tersaruk-saruk, menelusuri pekerangan belakang. Bunyi berkerisik lantas berlindap-lindap, menabiri berkas dedaunan.

"Ke mana saja kau, Pete?" tanya Chris, menggamit koper besar yang bersanding di samping pemuda itu.

"Er, apa saja yang kau bawa?" Ia menggeru, tak menyangka isi koper itu lebih berat dari yang ia kira.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Peter Roland menatap lembaran langit Kensington. Suluh lembayung telah bersuaka, menunggu rombongan _werewolves _itu pergi, bertolak dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Pete, lekas masuk!" ringking Adeline, gusar. Ia tahu, Peter Roland tak lagi miliknya. Hatinya tengah berkelana tiga mil jauhnya, memikirkan Wendy Darling yang entah tengah melakukan apa.

Peter Roland sengaja membeku. Mencacak langkah di tebing aspal, sekonyong-konyong berlari menembus hutan.

Amerie berteriak. Disusul Adeline yang sigap, melonjak dari naungan kereta kuda. Namun sekejap saja, empat kereta berburaksa gagah menghentikan entakan kaki mereka di perkarangan depan.

Pakaian mereka tak menyerupai langgam lenggok opsir kota. Tak juga berperawakan seperti pemuda terhormat. Hanya dengan lapisan jaket linen, dan Adeline Foster pun tahu: Michael Darling telah menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka.

Peter Roland belum menyadari bahwa kawanan mereka disergap sekroni pemburu. Mata sayunya tak ubahnya kuncup marigold. Menarik sebuah simpulan dengan bergerak ke arah depan. Terus berlari ke menelusuri jenggala.

Sebuah ledakan raksasa tepat terpeta di angkasa. Atap _mansard_ mereka hancur. Dan kala itu Adeline meraung.

Seketika itu Peter Roland terkesiap di depan himpunan semak perdu.

Parasnya sempat menengok ke belakang, mengubah haluan, dan berlari menerjang bonggol dedaunan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_to be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: The Escapade

**WARNING:** fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan riset yang abal-abal dan pikiran saya yang sangat terobsesi dengan benda alam gaib /slapped.

**Disclaimer:** I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie & Universal Studios and Coloumbia Pictures.

**AS STARK AS OUR REMINISCENCE**

**-azureveur**

**© 2011**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: The Escapade **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Roland!" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil dari dalam kereta pemburit.

Pemuda itu dapat membaui kemenyan aromatik yang menabiri sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan, celah terang di antara ceruk pintu tersingkap. Memperlihatkan seraut wajah kesah yang menyembul keluar.

"P-peter? Kaukah itu?"

Wujud Peter Roland bukan lagi seorang manusia. Amarah terlanjur menguasai dirinya. Memaksa kardiaknya berpacu lebih cepat. Berdesir-desir seolah ia hendak memuntahkan seluruh dendamnya pada wanita iru.

Wendy Darling bergerak senyap, hingga ubun-ubun kepalanya berhasil mendongak. Ekor matanya mengerling, hendak mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Tuan Roland?" sekali lagi wanita itu memanggil. Satu per satu entakan _slipper_-nya mengantuk batuan pakis. Tanah lembap di sekitar tak ayal membuat langkahnya tergelincir; tak sengaja menyapu sentuhan di ujung jaket satin pemuda itu.

Bak sebonggol pasak, lengan perkasa menopang tubuhnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu; biru dan abu. Wendy sadar manik biru berkelebat di sana. Batuan akuamarine yang seharusnya milik Peter—terpatri pada kelopak cekung, di antara paras berbalut bulu kasmir.

Wendy beringsut mundur. Alih-alih kakinya tak sempat menandak, tubuh itu ambruk; menimpanya.

Wanita itu mengumpat. Sekujur punggungnya memar. Berdenyut-denyut, seolah tulang belakangnya hancur menjadi serpihan.

"Wendy?"

Mata teduh itu mengerjap. Peter memandangnya dengan mata yang sama. Belahan dagunya tepat terpahat di bawah bibir. Dan tangan lembut itu mengelus pipi bersemburat merah jambunya dengan buaian kasih sayang.

"Tuan Roland?" Wendy menekur. Pipinya bersemburat.

"O, Miss Darling? Apa yang terjadi?" Peter bangkit, sembari memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyar.

Wendy Darling membungkam. Dengan berurai air mata, tatapan itu tertuju pada Peter yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Peter kembali membungkuk. Bersimpuh di samping wanita itu.

Ia menggeleng; gerakan yang amat lemah. Sampai tangis itu menganak-sungai, menyisiri pipi rembulannya. "Aku—"

"—baiklah," potong Peter, gegas membantu tubuh itu bersandar.

"Punggungku memar," tukas Wendy, salah tingkah.

"Apa karena perbuatanku tadi?" Peter melepas jaket satinnya, lalu meletakkan kain tebal itu di atas bahu Wendy. "Aku menyesal atas segalanya."

"Aku sudah mengetahui rahasiamu sejak awal."

Peter terhenyak. "Sejak kapan kau mengetahui hal itu?"

"Para _Quileute_; sewaktu di kedai kopi. Michael sudah cukup banyak membumbui diriku dengan segala mitos takhayulnya."

"Aku mengerti. Dan apakah kau menyesal pernah mengenalmu? Dan sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas punggungmu."

Wendy terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, Sir. Lagi pula aku tak serapuh yang kaubayangkan." Tangan pucat itu kembali merapatkan celah jaket yang menganga. "Bicara soal transformasi, bagaimana kau dapat menemukan dirimu kembali? Maksudku, kau hampir menerkamku tadi."

"_Okay_, _sorry _untuk tindakan bodohku itu. Aku hanya mendengar suaramu. Dan agaknya, aku harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya di kala pertemuan pertama kita."

"Pertemuan kita di gerai Tuan Jones?"

Peter mengangguk. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Genggaman hangatnya menangkap kedua tangan mungil Wendy, lalu memasungnya di antara jemari, sementara itu mata birunya berbinar-binar. Menguntai sebuah titian harap.

"Entah apa yang terjadi di kehidupan sebelumnya. Aku merasa ter-_imprint_ dengan dirimu. Di kala aku murka, seharusnya berlari seperti orang gila. Tapi aku bertemu denganmu. Suaramu membuat kesadaranku kembali. Dan kurasa, aku mencintaimu, Miss Darling."

Wendy terperangah. Bahkan saat deburan angin memberus kulitnya. Ringisan itu menguar seperti tetes air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"O, _dear_. Mengapa kau menangis?" Peter Roland sengaja membiarkan jemarinya basah. Membasuh rinai-rinai tangis itu.

Wendy merengkuh tubuh di sampingnya. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di antara leher Peter dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu juga."

Entah hantu apa yang tengah merasuki intuisinya. Jiwanya seakan bergelenyar. Seperti halnya, tujuh belas tahun lalu—kala keduanya berpegangan tangan, menembus kumulus awan yang berimpel pada langit kelam.

Peter berhasil memagut bibir itu. Kedua lipitan mungil yang nampak ranum, berwarna merah cerah seperti sepasang buah persik yang silih bertaut.

Kecupan itu tak seharusnya membuat mereka merasa gusar, namun sebuah anak panah sekonyong-konyong menembus bahu kanan Peter.

"Wen—" pemuda itu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kesadarannya raib seketika.

Michael Darling tak menyangka bahwa kakak perempuannya tengah bercumbu dengan makhluk yang dianggapnya paling hina. Wanita itu masih menggerung. Menangisi kekasih _werewolves_-nya yang kontan terkapar di atas tanah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, Mike?" Sepasang kaki renik itu menegak. Dan bibir pucat Wendy mulai memberondongi adik laki-lakinya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kulakukan padanya? Seharusnya aku bertanya hal sebaliknya padamu?" tanya Michael dengan nada suara meninggi.

Kakak perempuannya membungkam. Ia tak berani menatap kedua manik mata kelabu itu. Peter masih bergelung di atas dedaunan, sementara bahu kananya terasa dihantam godam.

"Hentikan, Mike!" Buku-buku jarinya mengepal.

"Aku tak bisa. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam kereta," Michael berdecak.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan semua ini. Rasa sakit itu menyiksanya, Mike. Hentikan." Napas Wendy terogok, Pandangannya sudah mengabur, bercampur dengan air mata yang tak kuasa mencecah pangkal pipinya.

Michael sempat kehilangan akal.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita bernama Adeline itu? Apa kau telah mengurusnya?" tanya Michael pada Alfonso—salah seorang ajudan.

Lelaki Portugis itu hanya memiliki tinggi empat kaki. Tubuh sintalnya berkacak pinggang di kala ia mulai berbisik. Merasuki telinga Michael dengan selarik kata-kata yang tak Wendy mengerti.

"Baiklah. Bawa dia ke dalam hutan. Kita akan membereskannya!"

Wendy tak kuasa menahan amarah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong adik lelakinya. Pemuda itu terjajar beberapa langkah, namun ia dapat menyeimbangkan diri dalam hitungan detik.

"Cukup, Mike! Kau sudah mendapatkan wanita yang kaumau, bukan? Tinggalkan Tuan Roland. Ia bahkan tidak masuk dalam daftar buruanmu." Lekas-lekas Wendy melangkah, berjongkok di samping pemuda ringkih itu.

"Tinggalkan dia, Mike. _Please_." Wendy menarik celana pantalon adiknya.

Michael tak sanggup berucap. Bibirnya bagai tersulam, membatu. Namun, di tengah kesempatan pelik itu, Peter Roland sekonyong-konyong bangkit. Dan sontak menggemparkan komplotan instan yang berjaga di sisi kiri.

Sepuluh pasang mata tak dapat lagi berhipotesis. Bulu kuduk mereka meremang—agaknya tak kuasa menyimpulkan kejadian tadi sebagai sesuatu yang rasional. Panah yang tertancap di bahu pemuda itu bukanlah sekadar sembilu, melainkan anyaman rema besi dan herba _aconitum_.

Intuisi Peter Roland tak sepenuhnya diintriki kompulsi Miss Foster, melainkan tertitah nyata di batin Wendy. Mereka memacu langkah seribu; membiarkan komplotan pemburu makhluk gaib itu tercengang di belakang sana.

**.**

**.**

Wanita itu baru saja mendongak. Tangan mungilnya ditarik seseorang; berlari kesetanan, menembus barikade pepohonan.

Raut kesah tak ayal membingkai ceruk parasnya. Bibirnya memucat bak onggokan halimun yang terentang di kisi-kisi verbena. "Peter," ringis Wendy, setelah beberapa kali tersandung kerikil batu.

"O, Wendy. Kita harus tetap berlari," teriaknya, sayup-sayup. Perlahan, tangan itu meraup tubuh lampai Wendy dan membopongnya dalam dekapan.

Peter terus berlari, hingga kumparan pinus memagari mereka; terpaut jarak antara desah dan debur keringat para pemburu.

Ujung _slipper _kasmir Wendy menapaki tanah basah. Disambut rasa takut yang merundungi setiap inci giginya. "Kau tahu, Peter. Hutan ini seperti Neverland," ucap Wendy, parau.

"Er, maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan?" Peter berjongkok, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau naik ke punggungku dan dengan begitu, kita dapat berlari lebih cepat?"

Wendy menggeleng. Tegas. Dan manik mata kelabu itu seketika berkaca-kaca. Menyentuh pipi Peter dengan sejuta rasa.

"Kita pernah berdansa. Di tengah kegelapan, hanya bermandikan cahaya peri." Lesung pipit itu berangsur mengembang. Setipis kembang gula, namun begitu cepat menular, membuat Peter terpana—berusaha mengais sisa-sisa memorinya yang mungkin saja belum terkikis kompulsi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Wendy menggamit jemari kokoh itu. Berdansa di tengah kelam, membiarkan siluet bulan menerangi punggung mereka.

"Ini indah," bisik Peter, di tengah kegelapan. "Namun, momen ini tak dapat berlangsung selamanya, Wendy."

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Peter?"

"Kita harus berpisah untuk sementara. Biarkan mereka menangkapku, namun aku berjanji. Aku akan baik-baik saja dan menjemputmu."

"Tapi—"

"—lari 'lah pada adikmu. Ia adik yang baik, yang menyayangi kakak perempuannya. Bagaimana kalau kau menurut padanya sebentar saja?" cetus Peter, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya agar Wendy dapat melakukan gerakan _pirouette _sempurna.

Tubuh ringkih itu mengempaskan berat pada dada bidang Peter Roland. Pemuda itu tertawa, ringan. Berlakon seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan melepaskan dirimu sekarang. Jaga dirimu." Peter mendaratkan kecupan terakhir di dahi wanita itu.

Wendy berjalan kelimpungan. Menerka lembah curam yang hendak ia pijak. Namun, di belakang mereka, lamat-lamat suara entakan kaki semakin bertalu-talu. Mengisi kesenyapan yang tadinya bergaung di pilar-pilar hutan.

"Lari, Wendy!" teriak Peter.

**.**

**.**

Wendy terogok-ogok menelusuri hamparan ilalang. Rambutnya kusut masai, tersirat cahaya perak. Ia tak sanggup lagi menoleh ke belakang; sekadar menatap berkas-berkas kerinduan.

Perempuan itu tetap menelusuri jejak setapak lembap yang bercokol, membelah hutan. Hatinya terlampau takut untuk bergeming. Sampai sebuah dada cadas menghantam pucuk dahinya.

"Mike?" Wendy tercenung. Ia menemukan adiknya—seperti yang dititahkan pemuda itu.

"O, Wendy. Maafkan kata-kataku tadi. Makhluk itu tak mencelakakanmu, 'kan?" Michael begitu gundah gulana. Manik kelabu itu tak henti-hentinya menelusuri wajah Wendy; menelisik setiap inci kulit kakaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mike. Tapi tolong jangan siksa, Tuan Roland." Masih permintaan yang sama, yang tersemat pada bibir itu.

Michael bergeming. "Aku—" ia kembali menatap lurus. "Aku tak dapat berjanji untuk hal itu. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam kereta, Wen. Kita akan segera berangkat dan meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Tapi, Mike—" Lidahnya terasa kelu. Petuah Peter Roland begitu intens berdesau di telinga. Sekonyong-konyong kereta buraksa mereka menyauhkan langkah, melipir di sisi jalan setapak. Wendy tergopoh-gopoh berlari. Michael mengekorinya. Dan secepat kilat mendorong tubuh mungil itu, memasuki mulut pintu.

Udara terasa semakin dingin. Menggeleparkan anoraknya yang berbahan kulit pelanduk. Wendy mencengkeram kuat-kuat keliman gaun tidurnya. Sementara Tuan Deward—sang kusir—menyentakkan aba-aba.

Rentetan kuda meringkik. Memecah kesunyian, tatkala di belakang mereka seleret pekikan menggeru keras.

"Mike," sergah Wendy, menyipitkan mata.

Lekas-lekas pemuda itu menggenggam tangan kakak perempuannya. "Tenang saja, Wendy," ujarnya, separuh mengecilkan suara.

Bilur-bilur kehangatan itu merayap cepat, namun kalah tanggap dengan aroma debu perak yang seketika menyeruak. "Aroma apa itu, Mike?" Wendy memandang ke sekeliling, melongokan kepalanya; menghadap jendela kereta yang terbuka.

"Perak. Mereka hanya menaburinya dengan bubuk perak."

"O, tidak! Mike!" tubuh Wendy memberontak.

"Hentikan, Wendy. Kita harus pulang sekarang." Michael membeliak. Wendy tertunduk kikuk, menangisi ketidak-berdayaannya. Kakinya terasa kebas. Tidak untuk berlari atau menolong, melainkan terpatri mati tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Entah janji Peter adalah sebuah entitas yang dapat dipercaya ataukah hanya bualan di tengah penderitaan. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah tak berwujud, dirajah butiran debu perak yang semakin menggerus kulit pualamnya. Lantas, apakah Wendy masih pantas untuk tetap menunggunya—selama ia menantikan tujuh belas tahun di samping birai jendela?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seingat Wendy, Mary Darling tak pernah berlakon sebagai perkutut. Ia tumbuh dalam buaian kasih sayang dan penuh kehangatan. Dan bahkan Mrs. Darling jarang berceloteh, apalagi berkomentar pedas.

Tapi berbeda dengan kali ini, entah apa yang sanggup menyentir pemikirannya yang terkungkung dulu. Keriput dan uban boleh saja mengikis sisa-sisa umur senjanya, tetapi kelembutan itu seolah sirna.

"Wendy Darling!" Baru saja perempuan tiga perempat baya itu melandaskan pijakannya di muka pintu, namun suaranya tengah menggelegar di seantero rumah.

"_Yes, _Mother!" teriak Wendy dari ruang tidur. Wanita muda itu tergopoh-gopoh, menjinjing gaun panjangnya, menuruni anak tangga. "O, Mother_. _Apa yang kaulakukan di rumah John, di saat seperti ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _dear_. Apa kauingat tentang kencan buta yang kita rencanakan?"

Wendy ternganga. Baru saja ia hendak mengganti air pada jambang kaca di pelataran ruang tamu, namun selintingan itu malah tertepis dengan sendirinya. "Er, aku—"

"—_stop_. Jangan bilang kau melupakannya!" Suara Mary Darling meninggi. Alih-alih mendengarkan Wendy berceloteh tentang alibi bodohnya, kaki ringkih itu dengan segera berjingkat-jingkat mendaki ceruk anak tangga.

"Mother!" Wendy memekik ketakutan.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling, sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri di sana? Kau harus segera berpakaian." Lagi-lagi Mary Darling bersikap acuh tak acuh. Napasnya memburu, merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar anak perempuannya. Kamar mungil berdinding gading dengan sebuah _closet _mungil yang tersembunyi dekat jendela.

Dengan cekatan tangan Mary telah menelanjangi isi lemari, memaparkan gaun-gaun mahal di atas tempat tidur. Matanya menggelinjang. Alisnya menari-nari. Sibuk mematut rentetan gaun indigo yang tersebar di sisi kanan dan baju-baju tunik selutut di sisi kiri.

"Bagaimana dengan gaun yang baru kubeli bulan lalu di Paris? Bukankah ini cantik?" sergah Wendy yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Tidak, Wendy. Tuan Winslow bahkan takkan sudi mengajakmu ke restoran berbintang jika kau mengenakan gaun kumal itu," dengus Mrs. Darling.

Wendy memberengut.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Mrs. Darling sudah terlebih dahulu mengacungkan gaun lampai berwarna violet di hadapannya.

Wanita itu tak dapat menolak. Selera uzur ibunya memang telah sepenuhnya berubah. Dari yang hanya bergaya Bohemian, kini wanita tua itu menaikkan harkat fesyennya menjadi keliman renda Chantilly.

"Pilihanmu bagus, Mother. Tapi apa gaun ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Wendy tahu Tuan Winslow mungkin keturunan luhur dari saudagar kaya, namun bukan berarti dengan status yang begitu takabur Andros Winslow akan mengajaknya, menyusuri pelataran Boulevard de Clichy.

"Tentu tidak, _dear_. Ia seorang lelaki terhormat. Dan justru itu, kau harus mengenakan gaun terbaikmu saat bertemu dengannya."

Wanita muda itu separuh mengangguk, mengiyakan anjuran sang ibu.

"Oya, Wendy. Apakah Michael mengunjungimu semalam?" tanya Mrs. Darling, membantu wanita muda itu mengenakan korsetnya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Michael—sang pembelot—memang kerap hilang berminggu-minggu. Namun, kini nama Michael Darling sama saja dengan genta penyelamat bagi Wendy. Mungkin sedari malam ia sempat melupakan pemuda itu dalam beberapa jam, namun bukan berarti ia melupakan akan janji Peter dalam sepetang.

"Er, iya, Mother. Apa dia tidak pulang ke rumah semalam?"

Ia ingat, terakhir kali menjumpai wajah tirus itu di kala penghujung malam. Halimun tebal telah bergelayut di atap-atap _organza _kebun dan Michael melepaskan kerpus jelaga itu dari pucuk kepalanya.

Bibirnya berikar janji yang tak Wendy mengerti, namun di balik pahatan rahang kuat itu, ia dapat melihat sebuah tubir yang amat dalam—membagi perasaan adiknya menjadi dua.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, _dear_. Ke mana bocah tengil itu? Terkadang aku pun sudah malas menampungnya di rumah," berungut Mrs. Darling.

Wendy terkekeh; sekadar menanggapi perangai sang ibu yang agak kekanak-kanakan.

"Mungkin ia sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya," ujarnya.

"O, tugasnya bahkan tak jauh dengan dunia gaib. Kau percaya itu, Wendy? Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan papan _ouija_."

Lagi-lagi tak ada yang dapat Wendy lakukan selain melontarkan senyum. Intuisinya mungkin berkata tidak, namun di dalam hatinya ia percaya.

**.**

**.**

"Hey, bagaimana kabar gadis tertuaku?" tiba-tiba saja tanpa ketukan pintu, suara merdu itu mencuat masuk.

"Aunt Millicent!" Wendy melompat kegirangan.

Di balik raut tuanya, wanita itu masih bisa terbahak. "Lihat dirimu, Wendy. Kau benar-benar seorang wanita dewasa sekarang," ujar Aunt Millicent, menggamit jemari mungil itu; berputar-putar di sampingnya.

Wendy hanya balas tersipu-sipu. Mendelikkan mata kelerengnya.

Sementara keduanya melepas rindu, Mary Darling hanya dapat pasrah. Merasa dirinya tak diacuhkan, dan melengos ke arah lemari riasan.

"Bagaimana kabar Slightly, Auntie?" tanya Wendy, terduduk di depan meja rias.

Aunt Millicent tak pernah lelah bercerita mengenai pengalamannya. Bukan selentingan lagi jika ia kerap melancong layaknya seorang Mary Poppins. Dan kabar tentang putra angkatnya—Slightly Soiled: ia sukses membuka toko perhiasan di perempatan West End.

Semua keluarga bergembira. Terlebih lagi Aunt Millicent—yang bukan lagi perawan tua yang gemar bercengkerama dengan para tetangga. Di sela-sela waktu senggangnya ia tak ayal membantu Slightly; melayani pelanggan.

**.**

**.**

"Wendy, lihat siapa yang datang," suara Mary Darling terdengar sayup-sayup dari lantai bawah. Baru saja Wendy menghela napas sejenak, mendengarkan intermezo, Andros Winslow telah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Good afternoon, _Miss Darling," sapanya, melepaskan topi tinggi yang bertabur salju.

Wendy merunduk canggung. Bibirnya hanya diizinkan untuk memoles seringai tipis, sedang kakinya terpaksa menekuk takzim.

"_Good afternoon_," balas, perlahan.

"_Okay_. Bersenang-senanglah, Wendy," bisik Mrs. Darling melambai dari dalam rumah.

Andros Winslow benar-benar bukan pria toko kelontong yang berstatus rekan kerja Mr. Darling. Ia memang tak memiliki kusir pribadi untuk keretanya, melainkan memarkir seorang diri mobil Nippy-nya di depan perkarangan rumah.

Wendy masih membeku di depan pagar.

"Ada yang salah?" Andros mencoba santai, membukakan pintu mobil.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Tuan, apa ini tidak terlalu—"

"—berlebihan?" Andros terkekeh. "O, Miss. Kau memang wanita yang rendah hati, tetapi aku tak rela membiarkan wanita secantik dirimu bersempit ria, menaiki _omnibus_1."

Wendy Darling hanya tersenyum rikuh, menduduki jok samping.

Andros Winslow menyetir kemudi, menuju sebuah resto di Trafalgar Square. Restoran itu nampak mewah. Berhiaskan tembikar-tembikar antik yang berjajar di sekitar tembok. Suasana tak begitu senyap—tertelan ingar-bingar tembang _jive _yang berlindap.

Andros tak lagi banyak bicara. Ia lebih sering membungkuk. Memperagakan _gesture _formalnya, ketimbang banyak berkelakar. Agaknya ia mengerti, bahwa Wendy merasa kikuk dengan gaya bicaranya yang terlampau santai.

"Apa yang hendak kau pesan, Miss Darling?" tanya Andros, melirik onggokan buku menu.

"Aku—aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan menu di tempat ini."

"Baiklah. Aku memilih daging sapi Wellington untuk kita berdua. Bagaimana?" anjur pemuda itu, seraya memanggil seorang _waitress._

Wendy mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menunggu, Miss Darling? Aku ada perlu sebentar." Andros Winslow bangkit dari kursi, melengos ke arah _rest room, _di samping tangga melingkar.

Wendy tersenyum simpul, niscaya hatinya masih berkebit; seperti tercekik tiap detik. Lembaran hari pertama tanpa Peter Roland sudah semakin kelam. Sebentar lagi lembayung jingga akan terganyang, laksana mentari berganti rembulan.

Ke mana ia akan mencari sosok itu? Punggung hangat yang semalam dijadikannya tempat bersandar dan tangan lembut yang menuntunnya, menembus untaian jenggala. Akankah semuanya raib untuk selamanya?

"Miss Darling?" Dehaman Andros membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau nampak gusar." Pemuda itu tak pelak menilai: tatapan dan semburat lesu memang identik dengan sebuah masalah.

Wendy tak sanggup berjengit. Manik kelabu itu tak henti menatap pinggiran lampu anbarik yang terpajang di atas meja.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oya, aku selalu penasaran denganmu. Mary pernah bercerita jika kau gemar mendongeng. Apa itu benar?"

Sekali itu, Wendy tercenung. Andros Winslow memang bukan tipe pebisnis pragmatis yang selalu mendahulukan kepentingan hatinya. Mulut manis itu memberikan poin plus pertama bagi seorang wanita muda, seperti halnya Wendy Darling.

"Iya, tetapi aku sudah jarang mendongeng sekarang. Aku lebih banyak menulis," ujar Wendy, canggung.

"Jadi kau seorang penulis?" Alis Andros seolah ikut terkejut; berjingkat tinggi-tinggi, sementara tangannya merogoh ceruk saku _blazer_. "Kalau begitu, sapu tangan ini pasti dari salah seorang penggemarmu."

Agaknya, tak pernah sekali waktu Wendy berangan mengenai biografinya yang terbetik di halaman surat kabar. Tak seorang pun pula yang tahu bahwa ia menulis—kecuali Andros Winslow, tentunya. Dan tunggu, mana mungkin ia memiliki seorang penggemar? Tetapi, apakah penggemar itu seorang wanita? Atau seorang pria?

Wendy berusaha menghilangkan perasaan berdesir itu di lubuk hatinya. Mau tak mau ia harus menghujat anekdot konyol itu. Tak ada yang memuji seorang pendongeng, kecuali sekroni anak kecil yang penasaran dengan akhir cerita Cinderella dan Putri Tidur.

"Miss Darling." Perlahan Andros menyerahkan sapu tangan itu. Hanya sebentuk lipatan lisut yang penuh dengan noda duli dan tanah.

"Apa kau tahu siapa pemilik sapu tangan itu?" sergah Andros. Lehernya berjengit alih-alih menyimpan rasa ingin tahu seorang diri.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah memiliki seorang penggemar. Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan sapu tangan ini, Tuan?" Wendy merasa ragu. Mungkin saja sapu tangan itu berisi teror atau ultimatum yang tak ayal mengusirnya dari Kensington Garden.

Pelbagai spekulasi sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berkebit. Perlahan jemari lentik itu membuka lipatan pertama. Menyisakan segaris celah kecil yang hanya sanggup diintipnya seorang diri.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang pemuda. Tadi ia memberikannya padaku di pintu toilet. Dia bilang itu milikmu. Apa benar?" Andros masih berusaha mengintip. Perawakan jangkungnya memang modal yang depat untuk sekadar berdiri dan menebar kerlingan mata.

"Tuan Winslow," cetus Wendy, separuh berbisik. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu—" Andros Winslow masih mematung. Terduduk manis di atas kursi kayu ek-nya sembari tepekur. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"—maafkan aku, Tuan." Suara Wendy naik setengah oktaf. Tubuh ramping itu mendadak bangkit, menerobos kerumunan pelanggan restoran yang mengantre di kubikel reservasi.

Kala itu ia tahu, bahwa Peter telah menemukan Tink dan debu peri.

Wendy Darling masih terkejut—menyadari apa yang baru diperbuatnya. Menghancurkan acara kencan buta yang telah dipersiapkan kedua orang tuanya, tentu dapat digolongkan sebagai tindakan amoral.

Namun kakinya sudah terlanjur berlari, menyeberangi_ zebra cross _yang terkerat pelataran menara parlemen. Tangan itu melambai. Memberhentikan _omnibus _dan lekas-lekas melonjak masuk ke dalam kereta.

Persetan kata Mr. dan Mrs. Darling yang menyumpahi dirinya terlalu picis.

Sapu tangan itu; hatinya yang kian lama kian membeludak. Lalu, mengapa ia tega membiarkan dirinya sendiri terlibat kencan bodoh itu?

**.**

**.**

"O, Wendy. Mengapa kau pulang secepat ini?" Mary Darling memasang muka masam. Berdiri, memegang cangkir kopinya.

Wendy tak menjawab. Langkah kakinya terayun cepat; melintasi ibu dan bibinya tanpa selarik sapa.

"Wendy! Wendy!" pekik Mrs. Darling. Wendy berlari lebih cepat, menerobos ruang tengah.

"Wendy?" Sekonyong-konyong Michael menyergah.

"Mike, apa yang kau—"

"—maafkan aku, Sis. Peter Roland menghilang kala aku datang menyambangi tempat itu kembali." Michael tertunduk pilu.

"O, Mike. Aku tahu, kau merasa amat bersalah semalam. Namun, kau pun sudah berusaha mengendalikan segalanya 'kan?"

"Tapi, Sis—"

"Bisa tolong memberikanku sedikit waktu untuk sendiri." Wanita itu mendelik sepintas, sebelum akhirnya Michael mengangguk.

"_Thanks_." Wendy melesat ke loteng atas dengan segaris kurva di bibirnya.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja!" teriak adik lelakinya, bersedekap di birai tangga.

**.**

**.**

Masih bangsal yang sama dengan tirai _burgundy_ yang meutupi jendela. Dan permadani pucat yang melapisi lantai di bawah tempat tidur. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan, sampai Wendy sadar bahwa kedua kerai jendelanya tertutup rapat—tak seperti Mary Darling yang selalu berharap dan menunggu kedatangan Darling bersaudara, pulang dari petualangan mereka.

Manik kelabu itu menangkap sebuah siluet: bidal mungil yang terpajang di pinggir birai jendela. Lekas ia menyibak tirai-tirai itu. Membuka kerai jendelanya lebar-lebar. Dan menemukan sepucuk surat terselip di sana.

_Kau siap untuk terbang?_

_Aku hendak menjemput bayanganku._

**.**

Salju masih membubung. Memburai langit petang menjadi serpihan debu-debu renik putih yang melungsur pelataran trotoar.

Sekilas Wendy menilik jam sakunya: pukul 07.00 malam. Masih ada waktu yang panjang sebelum seseorang menjemputnya di muka jendela, kala jam ruang tamu berdentang dua belas kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fin._

_December 24, 2011._

_Bandung_

1 transportasi umum yang sangat populer pada abad ke-19 dan 20; bentuknya berupa kereta kuda yang dapat dinaiki empat belas orang.


End file.
